1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a tooth in an artificial dental jaw model, especially in an artificial denture skull, and which is utilized for teaching and practice purposes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An artificial denture skull of this type which is employed for teaching and practice purposes is known from the advertising brochures of the company J. Morita Europe, and "frasaco" of the company Franz Sachs & Co. GmbH Kunstsoffverarbeitung.
In accordance with the last-mentioned company advertisement, the construction of the denture skull is generally as follows:
A model of a lower jaw is fastened onto a lower jaw mounting member through the intermediary of an anchoring screw, and a model of an upper jaw is similarly fastened to an articulator plate by means of an anchoring screw. In turn, the articulator plate is again fastened by means of an anchoring or locking screw to a lifting plate which is a component of an adjustable framework. The teeth are individually fastened through the use of screwthread connections in the applicable jaw models, whereby the screwthread connections are not accessible in the assembled condition.
When a tooth must be exchanged; for example, when it is worn down or has been damaged, then in a complicated and time consuming manner the applicable jaw model must be detached from the overall arrangement through loosening of its anchoring screw, whereupon only then will the screwthread connections of the individual teeth become accessible. The tooth which is to be exchanged must be disassembled from its screwthread connection and then removed. After the insertion of the new tooth, the installing procedure then takes place in a reverse sequence. This procedure entails a considerable loss of time, the latter of which is quite valuable in the training; for example, of students in dentistry.